


The Secret Identity Of Spider Man Is In Jeopardy

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Thriller, action adventure, terrorist threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: The story is after the events of "Avengers: Endgame" and "Spider Man: Far From Home" where Spider Man faces the stresses of having J Jonah Jameson making threats that he will reveal the secret identity of Spider Man after he takes out Mysterio in battle. Jameson claims that he has information based on unnamed sources that he will reveal who Spider Man is underneath his mask. In the meantime Kingpin who is a lead mobster in New York City wants to rub out Jameson if he dares to publish a story in the Daily Bugle that Kingpin is responsible for the recent series of New Yorkers getting ill to a tampered medicines.





	1. Welcome Home Spider Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realize that I am out of touch with the Spider Man of today is not feuding with Kingpin at this time which happened in the cartoon series of the 1960s. However this story is loosely based on a You Tube story where a Mexican wrestler who was also a movie star who is no longer with us was very protective of who he was underneath his silver mask that wore.

Spider Man is in the office of his forme mentor Tony Stark who was secretly Iron Man who lost his life at the hands of Thanos during a battle with the Avengers. Spider Man is understandly upset that Iron Man who is considered as his father figure is no longer around to assist him. Spider Man is in the presence of Harold "Happy" Hogan who is in the office of Stark Enterprises which was the business that Tony Stark owned until his death.

While Spider Man was getting ready to talk to Hogan, a buzzer noise came from his receptionist who is Virginia "Pepper" Potts who is being visited by none other than former New York Yankees relief pitcher Ronaldo "Ronnie" Moreno who is in New York City along with members of his family and the Botsford family to spend some relaxation time during their summer vacation time in Fair City which is about 20 miles northeast of New York City.

Pepper tells Happy "Mister Hogan, a gentleman named Ronnie Moreno is hear to see you. He claims that he has an appointment to apply for the vacant security guard job after Mister Stark went to Marvel Heaven." (Marvel Heavan is a term used by Pepper to say that someone has passed away.)

Happy then tells Pepper "Send Mister Moreno in. I have been waiting to speak to my favorite baseball pitcher." 

Then Pepper tells Ronnie who is a olive skinned male guy that is an alien from the planet Lexicon who came to Earth with his wife Jacqueline and their twin daughters Donna and Debi to search for a young girl named Janelle Tocumen who boarded a spaceship that was piloted by a space monkey named Captain Huggyface that landed in Fair City. Janelle's biological parents Yolanda and Roman Tocumen asked their close relative who is related to them since Jacqueline and Yolanda are sisters with Yolanda beinf older than Jacqueline by two years.

The mission to find Janelle failed at first since the spacehip hit a meteor and sent the spacehip to the town of Portobelo Panama where a former Panamanian military base which is now a secret base for super heroes from Lexicon to train in combat techniques until they are ready to work around the globe. When the Moreno family finsihed their training in a period of four years, they were sent to Fair City to asist Wordgirl who at this time was adopted by a couple named Tim and Sally Botsford who live in Fair City shortly after Janelle learned how to use her super powers that are similar to Superman with the exception of using any vision powers. 

Normally Ronnie would give a firm handshake to anyone he meets. In this case he gives Happy a huge hug as he tells him "Nice to see you again Hulk Hogan, I mean Happy. I recognize that fellow in that suit. He must the Amazing Spider Man. How was your trip to London. Did you kiss any British gymnasts during any of the gym meets over there?"

Spider Man then asks Ronnie in a stern manner "What have you been drinking? Are you okay?"

Ronnie tells Spider Man in a joking manner "Oh come on Spider Man. Let me guess. You have never visited Panama. It is customary for us to greet super heroes and ask them if they have kissed any females. I understand that my daughters I mean my close friends the Isthmus Sisters did give you a peck on the cheek when they first met you a few years back The twins were star struck when they heard that Spider Man saved Captain Huggyface from being killed in battle against Parafino when the nasty villain hurled the monkey against a concrete wall in a battle against her enemy. (Wordgirl's Fear Of Spiders Strikes Out). 

Spider Man then tells Ronnie "Okay so your daughters I mean your close friends did kiss me on the cheek while I was inside their spaceship hideout. We are just good friends. Why did you come to visit Happy?"

Ronnie replies to Spider Man in a sly manner of speaking "I understand that the man who wore that tin can suit is gone to Hero Heaven. Who is better suited to train you from being an insecure hero who has more bad luck than yours truly playing the lottery in Fair City?"

Spider Man then replies to Ronnie "I am afraid to ask."

Ronnie tells Spider Man with a smile on his face "You are looking at him. Forget Stark. He could not carry my baseball uniform since the Yankees organization released me after one season and the Boston Red Sox are afraid I will take over their politically correct views of visiting the White House." 

Spider Man gulps as he is thinking "Great. I am ready to serve an oddball from Panama who thinks that I am in desperate need of another father figure after Uncle Ben and Tony Stark have left the building. I should have stayed in London and kissed the Downie sisters on the cheeks after I gave them my crying towel at that gym meet while I was in guise of Peter Parker covering a sports event thanks to U S gymnast Gabrielle "Don't call me Squirrel Girl' Squirrel who invited me to attend the show. At least she is a very smart young lady who drives me up a wall with her quiet demeanor."


	2. J Jonah Jamesson's plan to reveal Spider Man's secret identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J Jonah Jameson is struggling to make the decision to reveal the secret of who Spider Man is underneath his mask to the public. The catch is that The Daily Bugle is basically a newspaper tabloid will not likely be considered the gospel according to Jameson is not exactly a credible source of information.

After Ronnie Moreno has finished his chat with Spider Man and Happy Hogan making a deal that Spider Man will seek Ronnie for advice in case he gets in trouble in New York City since it is possible that his secret identity will compromise his ability to fight crime since his enemies will go after his aunt May Parker or his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson to hold him at bay, J Jonah Jameson is n his office speaking to his secretary Miss Grant whether he should publish the information that Mysterio has revealed at the time that he went to Villains Heaven (He passed away) after his battle with Spider-Man ended in his passing in their final battle.

Jonah asks Miss Grant in a tense voice "Miss Grant. I need your input on this matter."

Miss Grant then tells her boss is a sweet tone of voice "What is on you mind?"

Jonah asks his secretary the tough question "Since this Mysterio character claims that before he went to Villain Heaven, he claims that he knows who Spider Man is underneath his mask. Should I publish that information on the next edition of The Daily Bugle? Or should I do the report of the recent spike in people in New York City suffering from a malady that has many people in this town getting sick. My sources are telling me that someone who goes by the name The Kingpin is behind this recent epidemic."

Miss Grant then tells Jonah in a sweet tone of voice "Mr. Jameson, if I were you, I would go with the recent spike in the city due to the contaminated cough medicine that has affected the population of this city. Going after who you believe is the secret identity of Spider Man will not spike sales of your newspaper. I remember when a female wrestler who wears a mask and goes by the ring moniker 'The Lady Raider' became a news story at another newspaper, the reporter of that story won the 'Joker Of The Year Award' from the news media since Jacqueline Moreno who is the lady who wears that mask happens to own a cafe in Fair City. People see her as a sweet Latina who has a tip jar for fans of Wordgirl and her Lexicon Bandits crew."

Jonah then tells Miss Grant "First of all, I am not a fan of professional wrestling. Second of all, I do not give a rat's buns about a female who comes from some nation in Central America that is famous for having a canal run through the land. Anyone knows what she does inside a wrestling ring is phonier than Peter Parker pretending to be Spider Man. However I will take your advice and run with the story about this Kingpin character poisoning the medicines that have sent more citizens to visit their doctors recently. No one who passes away will be able to read the Daily Bugle from a graveyard. You can go now Miss Grant. Thanks for your input."

Miss Grant then walks away from Jameson's office as she sees Jacqueline Moreno who is the company of her two twin daughters Donna and Debi with Donna being older than Debi by two minutes at the time of their birth as Jacqueline tells Miss Grant with a smile on her face by telling her "My plan worked. First thanks to our use of our combined wits , we were able to swerve Jameson from doing the story of who he thinks Spider Man is underneath his mask. Now the story of the Kingpin trying to poison the people in New York City will be the top story of the next edition of the Daily Bugle. Oh by the way Miss Grant, these are my two daughters who are identical twins. Say hello to Miss Grant, Donna and Debi."

Then Donna says "Hello" to Miss Grant followed by Debi as Miss Grant is impressed with how well the children of a heel wrestler are so polite to a stranger. At this time Spider Man is now back home where he lives with his aunt May Parker who knows that her nephew is a super hero but she has learned to not allow her fear of spiders get to her which is one weakness that Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl has to deal with. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	3. A Mole Employee At The Daily Bugle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An employee named Fozwell is secretly working for the Kingpin. The Kingpin who is now responsible for the medicines that are sold over the counter have been tampered with so that anyone in the New York City region that has digested cough medicine has been feeling ill lately. May Parker who is Peter Parker's aunt who also knows that her nephew is a super hero is one of the victims that has Peter's nerves on edge.

While Jacqueline Moreno who is secretly the Fair City heel wrestler The Lady Raider is in the company of her two daughters identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly the Isthmus Sisters are leaving the Daily Bugle building to have some lunch with her husband Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who is in New York City on vacation for a few days of rest and relaxation during the summer break from his work as a physical education teacher at Woodview Elementary School in Fair City where his daughters attend school with their cousin Becky Botsford and her young brother T J Botsford who is three years younger than his sister.

An employee named Fozwell has been hired by the Daily Bugle to work on news stories in the New York City region then goes to his office which is located away from the other reporters inside the Daily Bugle building to speak with his boss Wilson Fisk who is secretly The Kingpin who is the meanest criminal boss in New York City who has been known to have classic battles with Spider Man in the past with the Masked Wallcrawler getting the best of Kingpin even though Spider Man who Is not exactly a media darling in New York City been able to have his nemesis thrown in jail due to the Kingpin using his power to control the public servants on his side,

Fozwell then calls up the KIngpin who answers the telephone from his office in New York City. Fozwell tells his boss In a cheery tone of voice "Hello Kingpin. This is Fozwell, the first phase of your plan is in effect. A bomb has been planted where the press machines are located. At midnight, when the next edition of the Daily Bugle is ready to run, the building will be blown to bits as you wanted."

Kingpin then tells Fozwell in a tone of glee "Good work Fozwell. The reason I want that building blown to bits is that J. Jonah Jameson has been writing some very mean lies about me. He is now suspecting me of poisoning the cough medicines in New York City. That creep has to learn that I am a firm believer of that slogan 'I would rather be feared than revered'."

Fozwell asks Kingpin in a tone of curiosity "How do you know? Did someone tip it off to you?"

Kingpin tells Fozwell in a tone of informing him kindly "Let's just say that the Kingpin has his employees working like my eyes and ears searching for any information on anyone who dares to get in my way when it deals with placing the funny drug in those cough medicines. You can go back to work now. My boys and myself are going to pay Jameson a visit to see if I can make him change his mind or else, he is going to like to be my guest at my office this evening. Good day." Then the phone is hung up by Kingpin.

Meanwhile Tim and Sally Botsford who are the parents of Becky and T J are paying a visit to May Parker who is the aunt of Peter Parker. May is in the company of Elizabeth Parker who is basically her caretaker after Ben Parker was rubbed out by a would be burglar.

Elizabeth who is not related to May since she is an alien from Lexicon herself who came to Earth with her parents shortly after the Moreno and Squirrel families went to Portobelo Panama to get some combat training skills at a secret club in the Atlantic side of the Isthmus. Elizabeth and her relatives went to a university in Panama City to study to be a lifeguard when Elizabeth acquired her super powers to hold her breath underwater for a period of at least ten minutes when during a swim meet, someone tossed an electric eel into the pool which knocked her out from the shock.

Thanks to the emergency team members who were able to get her first aid, she recovered at a local hospital in the capital of Panama when she discovered her super power that gave her the heroine name "Gill Gal" since she can change into a female version of the Gill Man of the "Creature From The Black Lagoon" movie but without the power to take anyone's life unless it is a last resort or self defense. 

When the doorbell rings, Aunt May who is not feeling well due to the funny drugs from the cough medicine asks her caretaker who is not related to May "Elizabeth. can you see who is at the door. We are expecting company from Fair City."

Elizabeth who has the powers to trust her hunches tells Aunt May in a cheery tone of voice "Coming May to greet our visitors since I do not think it is the prize patrol of that sweepstakes company that gives out money to the lucky contestants."

Then as Elizabeth opens the door, she is amazed to see the Botsford family saying in unison to Elizabeth "Hello stranger that we have not seen before. We are the Botsfords, May Parker has invited us to visit her from Fair City. Can we come in?"

May then tells Elizabeth "Send them in. Miss Elizabeth. I have cough cough been expecting them. Pardon my cough. I am under the weather."

Then Elizabeth tells the Botsford family "Come this way. By the way that young girl and her monkey, you look like someone that is known for being a living dictionary back in Fair City. Are you by any chance Becky Botsford?"

Becky replies with a grin on her face "Guilty as charged...uh...I did not get your name....Miss."

Elizabeth then replies in her best James Bond impression "Parker. Elizabeth Parker. Secret agent of the Panamanian border patrol 003. License to take out intruders." Becky and her elatives share a good laugh since they think that Elizabeth who is olive skinned would make a great super spy if she were British. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	4. Jameson will have a visit from the Kingpin soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J Jonah Jameson who is the publisher of the Daily Bugle has plans to reveal to the world who Spider Man is underneath the mask, the catch is that Wilson Fisk who is The Kingpin who is one of the powerful underworld criminals in New York City is very angry that Jameson plans to expose him as the person behind the epidemic of sickness due to a chemical planted in the cough medicine for head colds in New York City.

At this time back at the offices of the Daily Bugle newspaper J. Jonah Jameson is behind his desk not realizing that Fozelman who is one of the reporters at his newspaper has snitched on his boss behind his back he knows that Jameson did not tolerate any employee who attempts to question his management of his newspaper just thinking to himself "Maybe Betty is right. Having an expose on the criminal actions of this Kingpin character than revealing to my readers that some teenager whose name escapes me at this time could be secretly Spider Man. Well back to work."

Meanwhile back at the office of Wilson Fisk who goes by the nickname The Kingpin since he is one most feared criminals in New York City due to his girth and fighting skills that match Spider Man with the exception of Spider Man's gymnastics ability is having a chat with two of his henchmen who go by the names Henchman #1 and Henchman #2. tells his henchmen in a tense tone of voice "Gentlemen. it has come to my attention that aa certain J. Jonah Jameson has some nerve according to Fozeman that Jameson is planning to publish an expose on my alleged criminal business of playing a potion of my own medicine is the cough bottles in the pharmacies to make persons with head colds in worse condition than before without taking their lives. You two men are coming with me to pay a visit to the Daily Bugle office and make Jameson an offer he cannot refuse."

The two henchmen then follow their leader behind him as he walks out of his office getting ready to take a limo ride to the Daily Bugle to shakedown Jameson into killing the story.

Meanwhile back at the Parker home, May Parker who is Peter's aunt who raised her nephew after the death of Peter's parents in a plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean as they were working for the U S government on a secret mission about foreign spies working in New York City is in the company of her caretaker Elizabeth Parker who is not related to her.

Sally Botsford who is the mother to Becky Botsford and her younger sibling T J is in the company of her husband Tim and Bob the monkey who is the pet of Becky. They are sitting in the living room listening to Elizabeth explaining to them how she landed the job of caretaker to May after the death of Ben Parker who was Peter's uncle who was rubbed out by a home intruder in a robbery that went wrong several years ago.

Elizabeth tells everyone that includes Peter and May "Now you wonder how a young lady fresh out of college in Panama City Panama managed to land my role as May Parker's caretaker. Here is my story. I went on a student exchange program in the summer about one year ago when I answered an ad from the Daily Bugle that May needed someone to take care of her while Peter was attending college at Empire State University on his freshman year. When I applied for the job, May was impressed with my skills of handling the basic chores of doing the laundry, cooking meals and the works. One day Peter got into an argument with that football player at Empire State University named Flash Thompson since Flash stuck his nose into a conversation between Flash and Mary Jane Watson which ticked Peter off since Flash thinks that by being a football player, he is God's gift to women. To make a long story short, when Peter was getting ready to hit Flash with his fist, Mary Jane told Peter to (imitates her voice which is high pitched) 'Stop it. That is not the Peter I know.' Then I stepped into the fray and told Mary Jane 'Dear redhead. I am sorry that Peter is just trying to be a macho man of character. But since you are offended by him not being your servant, let me do the honors of teaching this dweeb to endure some Panamanian justice. So I unloaded one haymaker on Flash's chin and he went down for the count. You should have been Mary Jane's face. Her red hair went up above her noggin as she fled the scene at the school parking lot faster than a female track star running the 100 yard dash to her auto. When I got home with Peter, his aunt told me 'You're hired young lady.'"

The group applauds Elizabeth's short story as Becky asks Elizabeth in a curious tone of voice "What happened to Flash and Mary Jane?"

Elizabeth tells Becky in a cheery tone of voice "Flash learned that my motto is 'I would rather be feared than revered.' and Mary Jane told me in a shaky tone of voice 'How much do you charge to beat up football players.' I told her In a sweet tone of voice 'I am not a fan of the late Jack Tatum for nothing.' More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man. (The late Jack Tatum was one of the most feared defensive backs during his playing days with the Oakland Raiders and Houston Oilers. He was known the Boogey Man.)


	5. Do Not Tell The Kingpin That Freedom Of The Press Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson Fisk who is secretly The Kingpin who Is one of the most feared underworld figures in New York City has decided to flex his muscle that the rules of freedom of the press does not apply to him. His plan to kidnap Daily Bugle publisher J Jonah Jameson is in full effect.

While Elizabeth Parker has finished telling her story how she is one of the most feared people in New York City since she did kayo Flash Thompson with one blow for in her own words "Sticking his nose where it did not belong in reference to Peter Parker trying to have a chat with Mary Jane Watson, her audience is amazed that an alien from Lexicon who spent her childhood in Panama City Panama where she developed her super power to swim underwater for a long period of time dressed as the heroine :"Gill Gal" that has earned her the nickname "The Monster of the Panama Canal." The story then shifts to the offices of the Daily Bugle.

Betty Brant who is an employee at the Daily Bugle is shocked to see a huge Caucasian male with two of his bodyguards walking into the office where she is working behind a desk. Betty asks The Kingpin a scared tone of voice "H-How can I assist you?"

Kingpin then tells Betty in a harsh tone of voice "I am here on official business. My partners and myself have come to see J Jonah Jameson on official business."

Betty replies to the Kingpin "Do you have an appointment?"

Kingpin then looks at his bodyguards as he asks them in a glee tone of voice "Do we have an appointment? Young lady I am the Kingpin. I am more of the most feared persons in New York City. To answer your question. Is Iron Man alive and well on this planet?"

Betty stammers when she answers the Kingpin "No. Iron Man passed away in a battle against Thanos." (Avengers: End Game story) Mister Jameson does not have the time of see you right now."

Kingpin then tells his two bodyguards in a tense tone of voice "Gentlemen. Do your duty and hold her while I make it my business to make J Jonah Jameson an offer that he cannot refuse if he values his life." Then as Betty is held against her will by both bodyguards, the Kingpin walks in to Jameson's office as he is talking to Happy Hogan about his chat with Ronnie "Pops" Moreno about offering his mentor services to Spider Man which gets Jameson angry that someone he thought was a honorable person who would not get his hands dirty wanting to mentor his rival in New York City.

Jameson hangs up the telephone as he sees The Kingpin staring at him with a mean look on his face. Jameson asks the Kingpin in a tone of anger in his voice "What in blazes are you doing here in my office? I do no recall issuing you an invitation."

Kingpin then tells Jameson in a tough tone of voice "Listen up Jameson. I understand that you plan to run a story in your rag that I have allegedly tainted the cough medicine in this city to make persons who have head colds sicker than a deceased Avenger who was the mentor to Spider Man. I am going to ask you just once. Kill that story. Or else."

Jameson stands up as he looks Kingpin face to face "Listen up Kingpin. In my newspaper, I will publish stories that will get my readers to know what is going on in this town whether you like it or not. Who died and made you King? Iron Man?"

Kingpin then replies to Jameson in a sarcastic tone of voice "Are you going to accuse me of rubbing that guy in the tin can suit as well? You have no proof, Now I am going to ask you for the last time. Do you plan to kill this story? Yes or no?"

Jameson tells Kingpin in a tone of defiance "As long as I am the publisher of this newspaper, the answer shall remain Hell to the no."

Kingpin then shows Jameson that his two bodyguards have Betty held against her will by having her mouth gagged with a hanky "Okay Jameson, it appears that you do not understand that in New York City, the Kingpin is the sole ruler of this town. Gentlemen take Miss Brant away from here and keep her tied up while Mister Jameson will be our guest of honor in my office." Then Jameson is grabbed by the Kingpin by a bearhug that forces Jameson to pass out from the strain as he is being kidnapped while Miss Brant is sitting on her desk with a gag over her mouth and told to sit still until the Kingpin, his bodyguards and his hostage are leaving the room as Jameson is in a fireman's carry courtesy of the Kingpin.

As soon as the villains leave the building, Betty manages to get the hanky out of her mouth as she makes a phone call to Stark Enterprises to contact Happy Hogan to see if he contact Spider Man or anyone who can save Jameson from being harmed by the Kingpin who has taken it upon himself to control the media in New York City.

Meanwhile back at the home of May Parker, May tells her nephew Peter "You know something Peter, since my caretaker gave me this spot of green tea, I am starting to feel better. I am starting to like her. People from Panama like her are very special people. I wish more people were like her character."

Peter is thinking to himself "Whoever is responsible for this malady is going to deal with Spider Man. Even If he has to team up with those kids from Lexicon. The offer to be mentored by Pops Moreno is making me feel better not that Iron Man has gone to Hero Heaven." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	6. Time For Peter Parker To Contact Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker who is secretly Spider Man is now getting the help he will need to deal with having not only to deal with rescuing a kidnapped J Jonah Jameson who is the publisher of the Daily Bugle who despises the masked hero of New York City but he will have the offer of having to work with the Lexicon Bandits to assist him in handling the stress of Jameson making threats that he will reveal the secret identity of Spider Man to his readers.

At this time back at the home of Mary Parker , a telephone call that comes from Stark Enterprises from Happy Hogan to inform Peter Parker who is an employee of the Daily Bugle as a freelancer photographer who is close friends with Spider Man even though Hogan does not know that Spider Man and Peter Parker are the same person.

Elizabeth Parker who is the caretaker of May Parker tells the guests in her home who are the Bostford family which is Fair City District Attorney Sally Botsford, her husband Tim who is a house husband, their daughter Becky who is the company of pet monkey Bob and her younger brother T J as well as their cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their parents Ronnie and Jacqueline.

Elizabeth picks up the phone as she meows like a cat on the receiver as a joke. Then Happy tells Elizabeth "Okay kitty, I want to speak to Peter Parker on an urgent matter. This is Happy Hogan from Stark Enterprises. It is a matter of life and death."

Then Elizabeth calls Peter to answer the phone as she tells Peter in a tense tone of voice "Peter, someone named Happy Hogan wants to speak to you on the phone. He claims that it is a matter of life and death."

Then Peter picks up the phone as he tells Hogan in a nervous tone of voice "I hope you did not mind my aunt's caretaker thinking that she is a cat. She likes to pull off practical jokes answering the phone. How can I assist you?"

Happy tells Peter in a serious tone of voice "I have just received an urgent call from Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle. The Kingpin has kidnapped Jameson." 

Peter kiddingly replies "Goody. Goody Let the Kingpin keep him. He won't be able to squeal who Spider Man really is underneath his mask now."

Hogan replies to Parker in a tone of anger "Parker! That remark is not funny. The Kingpin is a very ruthless killer. Unless someone comes to his rescue soon, I am afraid that a serious crime wave on journalists will be coming after you since you work for him. Now do what you can to contact Spider Man as soon as possible. I know that you are close friends with him."

Peter then replies to Happy "Okay. Okay. Take it easy. I will contact Spider Man as soon as possible. Say hello to Mister Stark as soon he you see his ghost. Bye!"

Hogan hangs up the phone in anger as he says to himself "Smart aleck kid. Say hello to the ghost of....hello Tony Stark. How is Heaven these days?"

What is happening is that Pops Moreno who is known prankster with his days with the New York Yankees organization has placed a hologram inside of Hogan's office as a way of telling him "Never trust an alien who is married to a female heel wrestler. 

Then the ghost of Tony Stark speaks to Hogan (The words spoken are words that Tony recorded an audio cassette recorder before he died at the hand of Thanos.) "Man it is hot in here."Tony was outside his underneath a hot sun.

Then Peter tells his aunt May as well as his caretaker and his guests "Sorry to divide at a time like this. I mean split. There is some trouble at the Daily Bugle building. I have to contact Betty Brant to see if she needs help since Jameson has been kidnapped by the Kingpin. Goodbye."

At this point Becky whispers to her cousins "Even though we suspect that Peter and Spider Man are the same person, we promised to ourselves to keep quiet."

Donna Moreno then tells Becky in a whisper as well "Good thing Panama Squirrel is on patrol near the Daily Bugle building. She should contact us soon to keep us abreast of what is going on. We will likely be getting ready to assist Spider Man to take down old fatso." She means the Kingpin. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	7. Where To Find The Kingpin? Just Follow The Limo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who is not related to Squirrel Girl since the former is an alien and the latter is a mutant is outside the Daily Bugle building using her binoculars to see if any unusual activity is going on. When she sees a huge fat man with two of his henchmen carrying J Jonah Jameson into a limo, she uses her communications belt to contact her Lexicon Bandits mates that the mark (Kingpin) is leaving the building.

While Peter Parker waves goodbye to his aunt May who knows that her nephew is a super hero but she has decided to keep his secret identity quiet from his close friends than says "Goodbye" to her nephew and to "Take care of yourself." Donna Moreno's sixth sense or as she calls it 'A hunch" alerts her to the message that is coming from the communications belt from her close family friend Panama Squirrel who she and her younger sibling Debi met when they were attending an elementary school in Portobelo Panama to form the super heroine group "The Ladies Of Portobelo" which is the female version of the movie "The Lords Of Flatbush."

Donna's hunch tells her "Donna, this is Panama Squirrel. Fatso (Kingpin) and his two henchmen have kidnapped J. Jonah Jameson. Their limo is traveling away from the Daily Bugle building. The direction according to the bug I planted on the back of their limo as you suggested is going to the river section of the Big Apple. I will follow them discreetly. Over and out."

Then Donna tells her younger sibling Debi who is two minutes younger than herself in a cheery tone of voice "Debi, we hate to divide from being here inside this room. We need to uh...go rescue a cat from a couple of trees nearby."

Debi at this point understands that the term "Rescue a couple of kittens from a couple of trees" means a crime is in progress and that their services are needed." Then the twins as well as Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob then say goodbye to May Parker as her caretaker Elizabeth waves goodbye to her guests.

Peter Parker at this time then leaves his aunt's home and goes to an alley to change into Spider Man as he places his clothes on his web upon a light pole nearby as he starts to use his web slinger powers to trust his hunches where the office of Wilson Fisk who is secretly the Kingpin is located since he believes that is where Kingpin will have Jameson as his hostage. 

Spider Man as he traveling with the use of his webbing that he uses to cling to an object in the concrete jungle does not see his Lexicon Bandits allies flying nearby since he is focused on performing a rescue mission inside the office of one of the most ruthless underworld figures in New York City. 

Spider Man is thinking to himself "I sure know that old saying 'A soldier keeps his friends close and his enemies even closer. Now I have to rescue someone who claims that he will be publishing the secret identity of Spider Man which is yours truly. Maybe just maybe by winning his heart and mind by rescuing him, he will avoid that idea of revealing who Spider Man underneath his mask. Even though Aunt May knows who I am."

Meanwhile back in the office of the Kingpin, Jameson is coming to his senses as he looks at the Kingpin who is sitting behind his desk with his cane near him. Jameson then speaks in a tone of anger "Okay fat man. I am visiting what you refer to as your office. I will tell once that no matter what you plan to do to me, the story of your involvement of placing funny drugs on the cold medicines will be published Heaven, Hell or High Water."

Kingpin then tells Jameson in a tense voice "I will give you a brownie point of your strong stance of accusing me of a crime I did not commit outside of kidnaping you. In my office, I rule this city with an iron fist. I will make sure that the story of accusing me of placing funny drugs and the cold and cough medicine be your last unless you tell me as I look you in the eyes, that you will order that story to be killed. Your choice. Your life or you will die a martyr."

Jameson tells the Kingpin in a defiant manner "Then make me a martyr. Even I did not get to publish who is the secret identity of Spider Man, I will go to my grave as a man who fought for what he believed."

Kingpin then tells Jameson in a tone of anger "Well I guess you are going to be more famous deceased since your defiance is starting to annoy me."

At this time Spider Man arrives at the roof of the Kingpin's office as he climbs down the side of the building as he looks into the in the window where he sees Kingpin and Jameson speaking to each other as bodyguard number one tells the Kingpin in a hurried voice "Boss. A masked man is looking at us."

Kingpin then tells his henchman "This is not the time to tell....What? A masked man staring at us? Go get him and bring him to me. That masked man will be my pawn to play 'Let's Make A Deal' with Jameson."

What Spider Man does not realize is that Panama Squirrel, Wordgirl and the Isthmus Sisters are looking at what is going from a rooftop of a smokestack (The same place where Spider Man as gassed by a circus performer a few years ago) with Panama using her binoculars to see the action. 

Panama kiddingly says as she sees Kingpin "Boy is that man so fat, he could be a heel wrestler in the Universal Wrestling Association." The other heroes including Captain Huggyface are thinking to themselves "Panama does not realize that the Kingpin is a very ruthless criminal. For her the meaner the villain, her inner Phyllis Diller (RIP) comes out. It must be the drinking water from the Chagres River in Portobelo taking effects on her senses." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	8. Spider Man Gets Unmasked By The Kingpin. Wowee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Spider Man and the Kingpin will begin to heat up since Spider Man is on a mission to rescue J Jonah Jameson from the clutches of Wilson Fisk aka The Kingpin who has issued a death warrant on Jameson for his refusal to kill a story related to Kingpin poisoning the cough and cold medicines in New York City. Let the games begin.

At this point Jameson tells the Kingpin in a harsh voice "Well what you do know? Spider Man is coming to rescue me from your evil clutches."

Kingpin at this point tells Jameson in a defiant manner "first of all Jameson, until that masked man frees you from my grasp, you are still under my power. Besides if Spider Man does get past my bodyguards, he will have to deal with me. And he knows I am not his stepping stone."

Meantime Spider Man is on the roof of the Kingpin's hideout saying to himself in a comical manner "Since this is the Kingpin's hideout, I am wondering if I am properly dressed to be in his royal presence. Ha! Ha1 Ha! Uh oh. Two of the Kingpin's goons are coming to drop me a visit. Time for me to take some action like this!" Then Spider Man fires his webbing at both bodyguards who are suddenly wrapped up in his webbing. Then Spider Man tells the two henchmen in a tone of humor "If the Kingpin asks me what you are doing, I will tell him you are all tied up. Ciao."

Meantime Panama Squirrel who is in the company of her Lexicon Bandit teammates Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus are looking on at a smokestack that is located across the Kingpin's building with Panama looking at the inside of the Kingpin's office wearing her binoculars. Panama says to her mates "So far old fatso is having a chat with Jameson. Wait a minute. I see the Amazing Spider Man entering the building. Looks like a tryout for 'Gunsmoke'."

The other super heroines are thinking to themselves "Of all of the Lexiconian female super heroes that had to join our group, it had to be a reject from the 'G Force'." (They are referring to Hooty Owl)

Then as Spider Man walks in like Matt Dillon from "Gunsmoke" approaching the huge gangster the Kingpin mumbles to himself "That masked man is approaching me. He is probably wise to my sleep gas cane trick. This time my cane will fire away at my target a laser that send Spider Man to dreamland. Here goes."

Then Kingpin fires from his cane a laser that hits Spider Man in his chest area. Spider Man then grunts as he holds his chest as he collapses to the ground out light an unpaid light bill.

Kingpin then tells Jameson in a tense voice "Okay Jameson, you have a choice. You can print that story of who is underneath the mask of this Spider Man and live to see another day, or you can die a hero along with Spider Man if you decide to publish that phony story of my part that I have allegedly placed a poison to stun sick people in New York City. Which one will it be?"

Jameson then remembers what Miss Brant told him which was "Go with the drug story since Spider Man like his secret identity a secret." Jameson tells Kingpin in a tense voice "Unmask that Spider Man now. Then I will decide which story will sell my latest copy of my newspaper."

Then Kingpin removes the mask from Spider Man's face to reveal Peter Parker as both men gasp. Jameson says to Kingpin "The freelance photographer who is my soon to be former employee Peter Parker."

Kingpin then tells Jameson "That is good and fair. Now answer me this question. Will your Mickey Mouse newspaper publish who is Spider Man or my alleged criminal activity?"

Meanwhile back at the smokestack Wordgirl who has super hearing tells herm mates in a tense tone in her voice "The cat is out of the bag. Debi can you impersonate Spider Man. For me? Just this once?"

Debi tells Wordgirl In a humorous tone of voice "Come on Wordgirl. Do not confuse me to that young phoenix who works with Conan The Barbarian. Of course I can impersonate Spider Man since we are going on a rescue mission. Panama, just do me us one favor." ((Needle is the young phoenix who calls Conan a "Dumb barbarian.")

Panama asks Debi Isthmus "What is it my school rival?" (Squirrel is a student at River Hato Elementary which Is the arch rival of Woodview Elementary in Fair City) "What can I do for all of you? Disappear?"

Donna who is Debi's older sister by two minutes tells Panama in a tone of sarcasm "No silly. Just bring your forget me nots nut shaped weapons. Use them on Jameson and the others. It will erase any knowledge of secrets of the heroes that need to kept secret. Now drive on to our goal of saving the hero." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	9. The Lexicon Bandits Are In A Rescue Mission Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter Parker is laid out cold due to the effects of the cane blaster that was shot by the Kingpin, Wordgirl along with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are getting ready to rescue the masked man from the clutches of the Kingpin. Can the mission be a success? Time will tell.

At this point Captain Huggyface who serves as the mentor to Wordgirl gets what he calls "My taxi" as he gets on her back as Debi Isthmus who is the possession of her trumpet that she calls "Louisa" blows the note of the song "Charge!" as her older sister Donna and their family friend Panama Squirrel then start their flight from the chimney to Kingpin's office which is about one half mile away.

In the meantime Peter Parker who has been out cold due to the effects of the cane blaster that the Kingpin fired at him is coming to his senses as he sees his mask in the possession of the Kingpin who is smiling at him with a huge grin on his face.

Peter says "My mask...why you fiend. Now all of you know who I am. My crime fighting career is ruined."

Kingpin says to Peter Parker in a sarcastic tone of voice "No wonder it was easy beating you like a drum in our previous battles in the past. I have been battling a teenager who is younger than my son Richard Fisk."

Peter who at this time is shocked that his soon to be former employer J. Jonah Jameson is looking on with a furious look on his face tells the Kingpin "Okay, Kingpin riddle me this. If you are the Kingpin, what does your son go by his nickname? Prince Pin?" Kingpin is not amused since Peter is mocking his own flesh and blood.

Kingpin then slaps Peter across the face as he yells at him "Why you swine! He goes by the name The Rose. He will inherit my empire when I retire from this life of crime. Don't hold your breath it will happen soon though." Peter is amazed at that fact.

Then suddenly Captain Huggyface is staring at the villains and Peter as well as Jameson as he waves at them before he signals to his crew to "Make your moves now while they are laughing at me. Panama remember to use your Forget Me Not smoke screen on them. It will erase from their memory banks who Spider Man is underneath his mask...unless he decides to tell the plebeians who he is underneath his hood which we cannot prevent from happening."

Then as the Kingpin, Peter and Jameson are laughing at what they see on the front window, Huggyface then hears from Wordgirl "Good job Captain Huggyface. Okay Panama Squirrel unleash the Forget Me Not gas grenades on them. The twins any myself will enter the building and do like Bachman Turner Overdrive's hit song which is 'Taking care of business.'"

Panama Squirrel then knocks on the closed window of the Kingpin's building as she kiddingly tells the Kingpin in a jolly voice "Hello Kingpin. From Panama with love. Meet my gas grenade called 'Forget Me Nots' then the grenade rolls inside the building as the office is filled with thick white smoke as Jameson, Peter, Kingpin and his two bodyguards begin to choke on the thick smoke that stuns them into unconsciousness as they all clutch their throats as they slump to the floor.

Then Wordgirl asks her partner "Is it safe for us to get in without blacking out?"

Panama tells Wordgirl in a funny tone of voice "The grenade only affects Earthlings, not us Lexiconians. Age before beauty my friend. Now just give us instructions what to do next."

Wordgirl who has Huggyface riding on her back tells Panama in a sarcastic tone of voice "If you telling me a fib, I will be fixing your wagon."<(She means beat her up) /p> 

Then Wordgirl leads the group that includes Panama Squirrel and her cousins as they are wearing red goggles to see through the smoke where Wordgirl takes the Spider Man mask from Kingpin's right hand and places it over Peter Parker's face. The twins then observe the room to see if there any evidence of the chemicals used to drug the coughing and cold medicines with no luck.

After a few minutes, Kingpin and his bodyguards wake up from the effects of the smoke tied up on their chairs since the twins used their super speed to use some ropes that they found inside the office. 

Kingpin then wakes up as he says "What an awful headache. Wait. What is going on here? I am tied up on my chair. What happened here? I demand an explanation!"

Donna Isthmus tells Kingpin in a sultry voce "Let is say Kingpin that your days of being a crime boss in this town are numbered. Now we want to know where the bomb that one of your auxiliaries placed inside of the presser at the Daily Bugle. Answer me." 

Kingpin then spits saliva out of his mouth that missed Donna's face by a few inches. Donna replies to Kingpin "Strike one. Fatso. Two to go before you get a severe beating from all of us. Try again to win the ride on the merry go round."

Kingpin then tells Donna "Go back to Portobelo. I am not telling you." Donna then slaps Kingpin across his face and she keeps her distance since she knows about Kingpin's sleep gas tie pin.

Donna then says to Kingpin "Bottom of he ninth inning. Pops Moreno is one strike away from bringing home the Universal Series to Panama. Now Kingpin. Your last dance. Where is it?"

Then Panama Squirrel's gold medal that around her neck show a bright yellow color when her medal speaks with a Spanish accent "The bomb is located in the press room at the Daily Bugle. It is set to blow up at midnight."

Then Debi tells Donna in a sweet tone of voice "Come on big sister. Now that old crime boss does not want to reveal the answer to us. Let me give him what he has coming to him." Kingpin at this time is starting to sweat since he knows why the Lexicon Bandits are nicknamed "The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus." 

Donna tells Debi is a sweet tone "Be my guest." Then Debi pulls out her golden trumpet and plays the notes of the song "I Will Be Seeing You" which send brain waves to erase the knowledge of who Spider Man is underneath his mask.

Then Spider Man tells Kingpin "See you later Kingpin. Nice doing business with you once again. The police will be here to take you away to the big house. Ta! Ta!" 

Then as the heroes fly away, the police get notified by a cellphone on Kingpin's desk as Jameson who at this time gets free reports the good news of Kingpin being taken down by some teenagers. This there was no problem since the local police know who Jameson is but they find it hard to believe that some teens took care of the underground villain. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.


	10. To Publish The Story Or Not To Publish The Story. That Is The Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bomb has been placed at the print shop of the offices of the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man and his new teammates the Lexicon Bandits are in a race against the clock to either prevent the printing press to start the publication of the daytime edition of the Daily Bugle at midnight since if the printing press gets activated, the building will go boom and take out however inside that building.

The New York Police arrive at the office of the Daily Bugle to take into custody Wilson Fisk who is known in the underground world as The Kingpin. J. Jonah Jameson and the Kingpin at this time have had their memories erased that they know that Peter Parker is secretly Spider Man.

The first police officer who is a White male in his early 20a sees The Kingpin tied up in his chair as he tells his partner who is a Black female with auburn hair "What do you know? A fat man tied up on a chair and J. Jonah Jameson looking over him. Let me guess. You took care of the most dangerous criminal in New York City all by yourself."

Jameson tells the rookie cop with a smile on his face "That I did. I also know how is the secret identity of Spider Man. Do you want to know who it is?"

Both cops answer in unison "Of course we want to know who is the secret identity of Spider Man. Who is it?"

Jameson tells the two cops in a hurried tone "Gosh darn it. His name is on the tip of my tongue. I remember now. It is Miles Morales."

Both cops laugh at Jameson as they say to him in a laughing manner "Sure he is. His dad is a detective in our precinct. Jameson do not give up your day job. How could that kid be Spider Man? He could not harm a fly. Okay Kingpin, come with us. You know your rights as a criminal. Remain silent. You have a right to hire an attorney. Et cetera X2"

Kingpin then blurts out to Jameson in a tone of anger "Jameson, you will pay dearly for this. I will make bail, hire a top line lawyer, beat the rap and make sure that a bomb that I planted is located in the printing press will destroy your building. Oopsy." Both cops then took at the Kingpin with a look of "You are in trouble now."

Meanwhile Wordgirl with the assistance of Captain Huggyface riding on her back, is in the company of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are following Spider-Man who is using his web slinging powers from building to building until they arrive at the Daily Bugle Building.

As soon as Spider Man enters the side of the building that has a window open where the printing press is, he asks his students so to speak in a tone of concern "Any of you ladies have any idea what type of bomb we are looking for inside this room?"

Debi who is the comedian of the group tells Spider-Man in a joking manner "Just read the news about which moves came out that did not make a profit in the box office this weekend. Joker not included."

Wordgirl, Donna, Panama, Huggy and Spider Man all speak in unison in a tone of anger at Debi "We could all be executed if this mission fails and we have to put with a Phyllis Diller wannabe. Get your head in the game for crying out loud. This is a serious matter."

Debi then tells her mates in a cheery manner "Lighten up. If we approach this mission with a calm state of mind, we will come out on top. Now let us if we can work as a team and locate the bomb or any package that does not belong in this building. Home team." (From Rocky V)

Then everyone of the heroes looks around the printing press as the clock is at 11:59pm. Where are your children at? As sure as Boris Karloff hosted the television show "Thriller", the best bet is for the bomb to be found before it explodes. The catch is if it will explode at the midnight hour by remote control or when the print press starts to roll.

Huggyface tells her mates "Girls, Spider-Man. I have a hunch. Let me shut off the printing press button on the wall which will cancel the ability to prevent the next edition from being our doom. Here goes. Wish us all luck."

Then the space monkey turns off the on button located at the wall of the building. Then the clock on the wall counts down 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...click. Then the print press does not print the next edition as all of the super heroes form a prayer circle praying for help from Above. 

Spider Man then tells Captain Huggyface in a cheerful voice "Thank you Captain Huggyface. Remind me to get you a huge supply of bananas as your reward. Any of you....well what do you know? The bomb is located under the printing press in the shape of a duffel bag. Easy does it. Now to get out of here safe and sound."

Donna then tells Spider-Man "Let me turn into a real life spider and use my super strength to gently get the bag away from the printing press." Then Donna turns into a small spider and she uses her strength to push away from the printing press as she asks for anyone to throw the duffel bag into outer space where it explode away from the population of the Earth After Donna returns back to her human form, then she sees her cousin grab the duffel bag. 

Wordgirl tells her cousin in a cheery voice "Let me do it. Now no jokes about my throwing ability. Here goes."(Throwing a duffel bags like a girl) Then Wordgirl hurls the duffel bag with her super strength like a discus thrower into outer space where it explodes harmlessly into outer space as she gets an ovation from her mates. She does acknowledge their applause by doing a curtsey to them. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.


	11. Now To Tie Some Loose Ends At The Daily Bugle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kingpin is taken into custody by the New York City Police, the Lexicon Bandits and Spider Man are on the verge of ending this case by trying to find where Fozelman who planted the bomb inside the building is located.

As soon as the duffel bag that contained the explosive device blows up in outer space safely away from the population of the planet, Spider-Man tells his mates in a nice manner "I do not know how to thank you for having Jameson forget who is the secret identity of Spider Man. Now only May Parker and yourselves know who is the secret identity of the super hero who is as liked as LeBron James defending the Chinese government."

Wordgirl tells Spider Man in a funny tone of voice "I guess the New York media just likes to gripe and bellyache about masked super heroes in this town. If I were you, just take it with a grain of salt. Just remember that Green Arrow and Batman are called vigilantes by the writers of their shows. That is total bravo sierra."

Spider Man is amazed that Wordgirl can say "Bravo Sierra" instead of using the term that means bull waste. Then the heroes hear some footsteps as they are still inside the press room where Fozwell who is the rogue Daily Bugle employee walks into the press room and he is amazed that the printing press is still there in one piece. Fozeman then says in disbelief "What happened here? The bomb that I planted on orders of the Kingpin did not explode at midnight as scheduled."

Then Debi Isthmus who at this time has turned invisible taps Fozeman on the back of his right shoulder as Fozeman turns around as he does not see anyone but hears a voice when Debi speaks in a chilling tone "Let us just say that we believe in freedom of the press. I know you can't see since me I am the ghost of the people that could have gone kaboom. Captain Huggyface, did you record what this man said?"

Captain Huggyface who is riding on Wordgirl's back tells Debi in a cool tone of voice "Every word of it."

Fozeman is then shocked to see Wordgirl, Spider Man, Donna Isthmus and Panama Squirrel staring at him with a cold look in their eyes as they all them in unison "Thanks for playing 'To tell the truth."

Debi then turns visible once more as she tells Bozeman "I just love seeing that show 'Thriller' on the television. Now do you plan to surrender peacefully? Or would like Spider Man to give you a workout? The choice is yours."

Fozeman then tells the heroes "I surrender. I confess that the Kingpin paid me a huge salary to blow up this building." Then Spider Man uses his web slinging powers to tie him up as he places a note that reads "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider Man and his friends."

Then the heroes leave the Daily Bugle building as Spider Man makes a call to the local New York City police using the name Peter Parker to the operator on the line to inform them that a loose criminal has been captured."

Then the dispatcher sends a police squad car to pick up Fozeman who is tied up with his mouth covered with a hanky courtesy of Panama Squirrel who uses a hanky to cover her opponents mouths as a way of telling them "You shall be seen. But not heard to avoid having me go nuttier than Squirrel Girl 'borrowing' Tony Starks's vodka bottles from his office.'" More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	12. Goodbye New York City and Spider Man For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle versus the Kingpin has come to a conclusion, Peter Parker is relieved that his secret identity as Spider Man is safe for now thanks to the super powers of the Lexicon Bandits to use their weapons to erase any memory that people close to Spider Man with the exception of his aunt May and her caretaker Elizabeth Parker know his secret. It is time for Spider Man's new mentor Ronnie Moreno to tell his new student that he has nothing to fear except fear itself.

At this time Peter is in his aunt May's home as Ronnie "Pops" Moreno, his wife Jacqueline, their daughters identical twins Donna and Debi as well as the Botsford family who are Tim and Sally Botsford and their children Becky and her younger brother T J as well as the Squirrel family who consists of Robert and his wife Valerie and their daughter Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel are getting ready to bid farewell to the Parkers outside of her home in New York City.

May Parker tells Ronnie in a thankful voice "I wish you Godspeed in your return back to Fair City as well as your loved one and close friends. Thanks to the work of the Lexicon Bandits and Spider Man, that mean old Kingpin is behind bars after his tampering with the cold medicines has been terminated. If all former Major League Baseball players were like you, sports would more fun to watch on television." She kisses Pops on his right cheek as he is amazed that he gained May Parker as a fan since his claim to fame was pitching in the minor leagues as a member of the Rochester (New York) Nighthawks.

Pops tells Aunt May in a cheery tone of voice "Likewise Miss Parker. Anything to assist a close family friend who needed our help. We will be thinking of you when we return to Fair City as well as your nephew and your caretaker. Meeting you and your relatives was better than pitching in any World Series. I mean that." May starts to shed a tear of joy.

Peter than walks to Dee Dee since he knows that Panama Squirrel and her are the same person since his spider senses told him since he figured out that the gymnast who attends River Hato Elementary looks a lot like a younger version of Gabby Douglas. Peter tells Dee Dee in a kidding voice "Thank you Panama Squirrel for you and your teammates for rescuing Spider Man and J Jonah Jameson from that mean Kingpin. Spider Man will always remember you and your teammates as an elite super hero team for life. Have a safe trip back to Fair City. Don't forget to email me what is going in your neck of the woods."

Dee Dee replies to Peter "No problem. If your close friend Spider Man gets into trouble, just call up the Lexicon Bandits. They will be there to assist the web slinger and his mates. Right girls?" The other members of the team who are in their civilian clothing say in unison "Yes! Lexicon Bandits rule."

Then all of the family members get aboard their respective autos as they leave the Parker home, Aunt May, Peter and Elizabeth wave goodbye as their close guests are on their way home to Fair City.

In the meantime back at the cemetery where Tony Stark who is not secretly Iron Man, a mysterious ronotic figure approaches Tony's grave as he places a flower that has magical powers to bring back from the world of dirt naps to life again. Just as the mysterious figure who wears an S on his robotic costume walks away from Tony Stark's grave, a right hand comes out from underneath the grave as he grabs the rose colored flower and says "Thanos thinks he did rub me out in my battle against him with the Avengers. Sorry Thanos. To quote that famous line from the motion picture 'Rocky Balboa', 'It ain't over till it's over. Iron Man is back in town. Glory be to the Lamb.'" The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl, Spider Man and Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man is one happy hero that even though J Jonah Jameson will continue to paint his portrait as a a public menace just to sell his newspapers "The Daily Bugle", his secret identity will remain a secret with the exception of his aunt and her caretaker who promise to never reveal what they know about Peter without getting his permission to do so.  
The robot with the "S" on his chest is the same robot in the animated movie "Doomsday Superman".


End file.
